


New Sound

by camichats



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: The night was supposed to start with Julie finally meeting Reggie's parents, but a change of plans is needed when she finds her boyfriend sitting on a bench instead of waiting inside for her.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Reggie Peters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	New Sound

"Reggie?" Julie asked. "I thought I was going up to your doorstep so you can introduce me to your parents." 

He straightened a little when he heard her, but he didn't turn around. "Yeah. Um. I think we're gonna have to reschedule that. Sorry." 

"You okay?" she asked, frowning. They'd been planning this for a while, and he wouldn't call it off for no reason. For all she knew, his parents had been the ones to change their mind. 

"Doing great," he said, but it didn't take a genius to notice he was lying. Julie wasn't a genius, but she was his girlfriend-- and she'd like to think that she knew him pretty well. 

Julie walked around the bench and sat next to him even though it risked getting sand in her shoes. If he hadn't turned to look at her, it meant that he wanted some time to compose himself. She didn't look over at him, just looked out over the beach. "It's probably for the best that I'm not meeting them yet. I spent half an hour picking my outfit, but after I got out of the car, I realized how childish this makes me look." 

Reggie looked at her dress. His eyes were red like he'd been crying, and since she was close, she could see the faint hint of tear tracks that he'd wiped away across his cheeks. "What are you talking about? You look great." His smile was weak but genuine. "They're just not in the mood to meet anyone tonight. Hey," he nudged their knees together, "we should go get some pizza." 

"You know what we should _really_ do?" Julie countered, knocking her knee against his in return. "Go bowling. They serve pizza there, and this way, I didn't get dressed up for no reason." 

"You dress up to bowl?" 

"No, but isn't that something people do? I've heard them joke about it on TV." 

"You know what people do dress up for? Karaoke." 

"True, but they don't serve pizza at karaoke bars." 

"So the pizza is central to this plan?" Reggie asked. 

"Yes. We need to cheer you up." 

"I wasn't aware I was in need of cheering up." 

Julie smiled softly at him and raised a hand to rub at his back. She didn't say anything about him crying, the same way that he didn't say anything when she liked to pretend she hadn't had a breakdown; he was just there for her. "Maybe you don't, but I feel like I should be trying. I know you were excited about me meeting your parents. So. Pizza? We can go to a karaoke bar afterwards, if you really want to." 

"I'll never say no to pizza," Reggie said. He got to his feet and offered her a hand. 

She took it, and he laced their fingers together as they walked to her car. 

"We'll have the pizza to cheer me up, and then we can do karaoke to cheer you up." 

"I need cheering up too?" 

"I know that you were looking forward to meeting them too," Reggie said. 

"Yeah, but there will be plenty of time for that later on. They come to some of your performances, right?" 

"...I don't think Sunset Curve is really their style." 

"Oh," Julie said quietly. She hadn't known that they had no interest in his music. She'd assumed that, being the parents of Reggie, they would be similarly excited about life. Just as cheerful. As kind and caring and wonderful. Julie's parents were so central to her life and who she was that she hadn't thought about it being different for him. "Well, with our new style, maybe they'll come around." 

He shrugged before getting in the car when she unlocked it. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Not really," he said, but it didn't have the time to hurt her feelings because he smiled at her like he loved her right afterwards. "Thanks." 


End file.
